<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selcouth {Haikyuu!! x reader} by H_ir_aet3h</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319997">Selcouth {Haikyuu!! x reader}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_ir_aet3h/pseuds/H_ir_aet3h'>H_ir_aet3h</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Author had a dumb idea and an urge to write at an ungodly hour of the night, Badass Reader, But like not harry potter wizards, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure what this is tbh, Idk how yall do it, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Prophecies and shit, Reader is the chosen one because i can't help myself, Reader-Insert, Relationships to be edited, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags to be edited, Wizard101 AU, Yall lore and world building is hard, Your favorite characters are now wizards, ish, lots of swearing, this is the result</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_ir_aet3h/pseuds/H_ir_aet3h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selcouth - Adjective (Old English) |<br/>~ Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous. </p><p>In which a young wizard gets accepted into one of the best magic schools in the entire spiral, but everyone will soon come to learn that she wasn't just another wizard, and this wasn't going to be just another school year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Everyone &amp; Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Various/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selcouth {Haikyuu!! x reader}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl looked down at the letter. Her hands were shaking from clenching the yellowing parchment too tightly. She quickly loosened her grip, realizing that she might tear the paper if she continued the rough treatment any longer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat and clear her head enough to process the words written on the paper. She peered her eyes open again, after collecting her bearings, and read over the letter once more.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Y/n) (L/n),<br/>
It is my honor to present to you admission into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Your magical talents have not gone unnoticed by us here in Wizard City, and I do truly believe it would be a shame for such a bright young lass’s potential to go to waste. Not only do we believe you will flourish here at Ravenwood, but we also believe that you possess the intellectual energy, courage, wit, talent, and will to excel as a battlemage, which is why you have also been selected amongst a wide application pool based on your previous record of academic excellence, to participate in Ravenwood’s highly selective battlemage program. Enclosed is an enrolment response as well as a pre-filled out envelope, we ask you to complete and send in your response no matter the decision you decide to make.<br/>
I understand that you will be receiving this letter at an odd time, so we recommend you make your decision and join us as soon as possible to make up for lost time.<br/>
One again i extend my congratulations on your admission into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and we welcome you to the Ravenwood family </i></p><p>
  <i>Best wishes and warm regards,<br/>
Headmaster Ambrose </i>
</p><p> </p><p>The words on the paper remained the same no matter how many times she read them. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Then she did it twice for good measure.</p><p>“Ow,” she winced, rubbing the now sore spot on her arm, trying to sooth the prickly pain. ‘Okay definitely not dreaming, maybe someone put me under some type of illusion, or maybe i’m simply just getting punked.’ she thought with furrowed brows. </p><p>“Hey, if this is a joke, it’s not funny!” she called out to no one in particular, looking around her empty dorm room in the hopes that someone would jump out to laugh at her bewilderment and distress. When no such thing happened she sighed and sat down on her bed, rubbing her scalp trying to tooth the oncoming migraine. </p><p>“Your losing it, (Y/n)” The girl sighed to herself studying the seal on the bottom of her letter. In red ink stood a tall tree with a wand in front of it, shining at the tip. The mantra of the school adorned the crest proudly, the word repeating in her head over and over again. <i> Excelsior. </i></p><p>“Upwards and onwards to greater glory.” (Y/n) whispered out, translating the age-old latin saying that had become synonymous with the Ravenwood School. </p><p>There was no doubting it. The letter in her hand was official. The seal of Ravenwood was not one that could be easily replicated, (at least not without major repercussions if one was found out). </p><p>(Y/n) was confused to say the least. She hadn’t even applied to the school, however it wasn’t unheard of for Ravenwood to scout talent on their own, in fact for many high class, prestigious families and bloodlines, it was a thing of pride for the school to reach out to their children rather than the other way around. (However, this did occasionally lead to some rather errr, undeserved spots being taken up by rich brats, but that's none of (Y/n)’s business.)</p><p>But the (L/n) family wasn’t renowned in the wizarding world, nor were they outrageously wealthy. And (Y/n) was certainly nobody special. Sure she was a good student, but that couldn’t be the only thing that it took to get into Ravenwood, right? And that certainly shouldn’t have been enough for her to be accepted under the premise of her to train to become a <i>battlemage.</i> </p><p>Battlemages were some of the fiercest, most powerful magic wielders in the entire spiral. And Ravenwood was especially known for their battlemage program. They were renowned for the difficulty of not only admission into the program, but the years of grueling training the students went through, a majority who could not keep up with the intensity of their studies and the physical excretion, ultimately dropping out of the program, and the prospect of becoming a battlemage entirely. But the results of the school spoke for itself. Ravenclaw churned out some of the most versatile and powerful battlemages in all of the spiral. Many of the greatest wizards of all time started their journey in Ravenwood. </p><p>But this simply did not make any sense. (Y/n) was already pursuing a higher education in her magical studies, in one of the many lesser known schools in Aettithaer. Why was she getting a letter of acceptance now rather than a few years ago, when she finished her primary education. She was halfway through her second year, studying generic magic,with which she was planning on getting a generic job, and live a generic life.</p><p>(Y/n) frowned at the realization. Of course that wasn’t the life she had planned for herself, far from it, in fact. When she was younger, like many children, she had always dreamed of becoming a battlemage, going on exciting adventures to far away places. Learning powerful spells and gaining fame and glory with each triumph and conquer. She was a firecracker, full of life and full of spunk. She was always described as being driven, loud, resilient, ambitious. She was a free spirit, a bird, a being nobody could tame. She was greater than her body, she was meant for something, <i>something more</i>. </p><p>But as she got older, the harsh reality of life was thrusted upon her. Peers, family members, teachers, even her parents discouraged the idea whenever it was brought up in any serious context. To them it was nothing more than a childhood fantasy, an outlandish dream a foolish girl was sure to grow out of as she matured. And with everyone’s words of disapproval, that was exactly what happened. </p><p><i>“Darling, not everyone can be a battlemage. It requires certain …. qualities that we just don’t possess.”</i> her mother had told her</p><p><i>“Girls can’t be battlemages! That’s a boy’s jobs! Girls stay at home and make potions!”</i> A little boy had taunted her once when everyone in class was sharing what they wanted to do when they grew up.</p><p><i>“I just don’t want you to get hurt sweatie,” </i>her father tried to reason with her once. <i>“I don’t think i could ever live with myself if anything ever happened to you”</i></p><p><i>“I think it's time you start to focus on your future, (Y/n), and give up this frivolous fantasy. You’re a very bright girl, and they’re are so many paths open for you. You can do anything you want! You’d make an excellent researcher or scholar! You would be a very talented healer even! Maybe a teacher, or a lawyer?”</i> Her guidance counselor had told her when she entered middle school. </p><p><i>“I want to be a battlemage! You said i could do anything, why can’t i do that?” </i>a 13 year old (Y/n) complained annoyed. </p><p>
  <i>“Girl can’t be battlemages” </i>
</p><p><i>“Yes, they can” </i>(Y/n) had emphasised, ready to list all of the famous female battlemages she had posters of in her room. <i>“There’s Clover Deathshade, a-and Yua Okada! Lydia Greyrose and Dalia Falmea just to name a few. Why can’t I?”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Those women aren’t like you!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What does that mean?!”</i>
</p><p>She now knew what her guidance counselor meant all those years ago. <i>Not like you.</i> Not physically small and weak. Not delicate and meak. Not tiny and unassuming. Battlemages were born for greatness, and although (Y/n) had been told her entire life how brilliant she was, no one ever believed that she could be great! Strong! Powerful! And with years upon years of discouragement, she began to believe it too. </p><p>The fire in her eyes died a little every single day. Her voice lowered each time she was told to be quiet. Her resilient front was continuously chipped away at until she was formed into the person everyone wanted her to be. Good, practical, smart, kind, <i>obedient. </i></p><p>Well, almost no one believed she could be great. There was one person who always told her to do what she wanted, that she could do anything, <i>actually anything,</i> if she just set her mind to it.</p><p>
  <i>“The world is yours for the taking, sunflower. All you gotta do is reach out and grab it.”</i>
</p><p>(Y/n) walked over to her mirror and stood in front of it. She reached out her hand and laid her palm flat against the mirror’s cool smooth surface. She closed her eyes and let the familiar feeling of magic course through her veins, and travel to the tips of her fingers. She muttered out a familiar phrase. <i>Nec refert spatium, loquamur. </i>She opened her eyes to see her reflection rippling in the mirror and after a couple of minutes the ripples ceased, but instead of her own reflection, she was looking at an old withered man, with hair as white as snow, and eyes just like hers. </p><p>“Hey kiddo! How’s it hanging? What you up to?” The old man greeted (Y/n) cheerfully, his eyes crinkling at the corners at the sight of her.</p><p>“ I got into Ravenwood, they want me to study to be a battlemage.” (Y/n) said in an even voice, wanting to see the man’s reaction.</p><p>If he was surprised, he certainly didn’t show it. His eyes twinkled and with a tilt of his head he spoke again. “Did you now?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“Huh,” he huffed, the amusement never leaving his face.</p><p>(Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows. It was always like this with him. He was so difficult to read, and never gave a straight answer. Well, it looked like she would just have to be direct if she wanted him to give her any advice at all. </p><p>“Grandpa, i don’t know what i should do.” (Y/n) admitted, her shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.</p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, i just told you that.”</p><p>“No, you said you don’t know what you should do. You never said you don’t know what you want to do.” </p><p>“That’s the same thing.”</p><p>“Is it, really?”</p><p>(Y/n) sighed. She should have expected this.Her beloved Grandfather had never been know to be straight forward. For as long as she could remember, he spoke in riddles and tongues whenever he got the chance. (Y/n) thought he just did it because he thought it funny how everyone would react. (Y/n) however saw no humor in her current situation .</p><p>She already knew what she should do. The most practical thing would be for her to continue her studies where she was, complete her schooling in a timely manner and either continue on to a graduate program or enter the workforce. </p><p>….but was that really what she wanted? Although they had tried to suppress her fire, and had nearly succeeded in doing so too, a small wisp of the flame still burned inside her. It was hungry for more. It wanted to consume everything in her path, her entire essence itself. She had neglected it for far too long. There was a yearning in her soul for change, for adventure, for danger. She had a thirst in her blood to seek out the unknwn, a desire for centuries old knowledge. The little girl she used to be was begging her to do this for her. <i>To do this for them. </i>. She owed at least that much to that little girl. She owed at least that much to herself, right?</p><p>This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it’s not like it was just being handed to her. She worked for this. She deserved this. She excelled in every aspect of magic she dedicated her time to. She worked day in and day out to be the best student she could, trying her best to make everyone around her proud of her. Would it really be so selfish for her to do something for herself for once? </p><p>“...I want… I want to go. I want to become a battlemage.” (Y/n) whispered to herself under her breath, not expecting the old man in the mirror to hear her. </p><p>“ Well, there you have your answer.” He said, looking at his granddaughter with nothing but pride in his eyes. He still saw the little girl she used to be. Full of fire and life and spunk.</p><p>“You-do you think i can really do it?” She asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. </p><p>She slowly looked up and two pairs of identical eyes met.</p><p>The old man smiled fondly at the young woman. His mind made up already from the very start. </p><p>“It’s like I always say, Sunflower. The world is yours for the taking, all you gotta do is reach out and grab it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish i could tell you how i thought of this, but i can't. This is very very very loosely based off of the game wizard101. I used to play it when i was younger, and i always though the class system in that game was really cool, so it inspired me to write this. Um i'm not too familiar with the lore, but i do know it is very vast and intricate, so some things will be based off of wizard101 lore, and others will be things that i myself am coming up with. Honestly, i really did not think this through at all, like i just sat down and wrote this, and now here we are. feedback is much appreciated! Any and all opinions are welcomed as well! let me know what you think, please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>